Reencuentro en las Sombras
by Once L
Summary: Marik quería volver a contactar con él. Una idea no muy buena, considerando que el espíritu del anillo milenario aún conservaba su Artículo y él no. - Yami Bakura & Marik.


**Título: **Reencuentro en las Sombras.

**Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Personajes: **Marik & Yami Bakura.

**Género:** General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Situado después de Ciudad Batallas. Narrado en primera persona.

**Para: **La Comunidad de Crack and Roll. **Reto:** Peligro.

**Resumen:** Marik quería volver a contactar con él. Una idea no muy buena, considerando que el Espíritu del Aanillo Milenario aún conservaba su artículo y él no.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh! _no me pertenece. Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi._  
_

_**01/12/09.**_

Llevo más de cinco minutos siguiéndolo y sé que aún no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia. No me sorprende, pues después de todo él es el _bueno_, no "_él"_. Pero un momento... esto es extraño, porque ha tomado un callejón en vez de seguir por la avenida, ¿será acaso que se ha percatado de mi presencia? No, imposible, tiene que ser otra razón.

Y sea cual sea la razón, tengo que seguirle. Tengo que comprobar si acaso aún sigue con _él_. Pero apenas y me he adentrado al callejón me doy cuenta de que Bakura ha... desaparecido. No le veo por ningún sitio. ¿A dónde ha ido? Miro el largo y solitario callejón sin ver ni un rastro de él.

Pero de pronto...

- ¡Tú! –me dice una voz tras mi espalda, sonando tan ronca y malvada como ha sido siempre. Justo como la recuerdo.- ¿Qué quieres, Marik? ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? –demanda, y al girarme le veo a él. Al espíritu del Anillo del Milenio.

Casi podría sonreír de felicidad, de alegría, pero tengo que contenerme a pesar de que aún recuerda mi nombre.

- Yo... –hago una pausa, para poder continuar después. Para saber qué decirle.

- Espera... –me detiene de pronto.- Mejor no me lo digas, no me importa. –y así como lo dice entrecierra sus ojos pasando a mi lado y continuando con sus pasos.

- ¡Oye! –le digo al ver su intensión reteniéndolo del brazo. Si lo he hecho ha sido sin pensar.- Quiero hablar contigo. –le aclaro, sin soltarlo aún.

Y apenas y he terminado mi frase cuando siento una extraña vibra que proviene de él, percatándome entonces de que su mirada permanece oculta tras su cabello.

- ¡Ahjajaja!

Se ríe de pronto, sorprendiéndome con ello. Eso, y no tanto que el callejón cambie de ambiente, encontrándonos ahora rodeados por la oscuridad del Reino de las Sombras.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo...? –agrega.- ¿Quiero hablar contigo, eh Marik? -una sonrisa maliciosa curva sus labios, permaneciendo en ellos cuando se gira y me encara.

- Pues... –la verdad es que titubeo. No me esperaba esa respuesta.

Pensé que entre nosotros había una especie de _"algo"_. Un trato, un vínculo; mínimo, un lazo que nos unía. Pero parece que me equivoqué.

- Y por favor... –prosigue con molestia, cambiando completamente su semblante.- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme maldito, mortal!

Y así como termina su frase siento un brusco jalón, zafándose de mi agarre y alejándose de mí. Ciertamente no me imaginaba este reencuentro.

- ¡Pero, vamos! –dice de pronto, sonando burlón; malévolo.- No pongas esa cara. Mejor... preocúpate por tu propio cuerpo.

Apenas y lo menciona cuando bajo mi vista, encontrándome con que partes de mi cuerpo simplemente no están visibles.

- ¿Qué crees que estás...?

Y hasta ahí termina mi pregunta pues él se anticipa a darme una respuesta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no lo recuerdas? –una breve risa se hace escuchar.- En el Reino de las Sombras luchas por tu alma. Y eso es justo lo que harás.

Su sonrisa se distorsiona, siendo acallada al momento en que una luz intensa procedente del Articulo Milenario cubre todo el lugar.

Y cuando ésta desaparece que es en cuestión de segundos como lo haría una estrella fugaz, abro mis ojos que no sé que en momento cerré y ahí está él. De pie y cubierto por las sombras que domina tan bien.

- ¡Comencemos! –anuncia repentinamente, descruzando sus brazos y sonriendo con malicia.- Hagamos un trato, Marik. Escucharé aquello que tengas que decirme siempre y cuando te lo ganes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto entonces, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Eso mismo que escuchaste. –apunta.- Que te lo tienes que ganar.

- ¿Y cómo es que... haré eso?

De nueva cuenta dudo un poco. Y es que por alguna extraña razón sé que no es tan fácil como él lo hace ver. No, cuando está sonriendo de esa forma.

- ¡Fácil! –exclama.- Sólo adivina, qué tipo de carta es la que sostengo en mi mano.

Me muestra la primera que ha quitado de su deck, enseñándomela de tal forma que yo sólo veo la parte de atrás. Hasta ahí, todo parece normal. Sin ningún truco de fondo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tipo de carta crees que sea? –reitera una vez más.

- Una... –se que me he tomado algunos segundos pensando en ello pero esto lo amerita.- Una carta de monstruo.

Pero apenas y lo he dicho cuando una extraña corriente sale del Anillo, dándome una especie de descarga eléctrica que va directo contra mi flanco izquierdo y cuando me recupero y miro, ya no cuento con ese flanco. Ahora parezco más un fantasma.

- ¡Ups! ¡Pero que lástima! –murmura, con toda la expresión de satisfacción que alguien puede tener.- Era una carta de... trampa. –la gira, comprobando yo que en efecto, era una de trampa.- Continuemos... –dice, pero yo me resisto a ello.

- ¡No! –le dijo, oponiéndome abiertamente a su juego.- No le encuentro sentido a esto. ¡No estamos en igualdades! –reclamo.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo estamos! –me dice.- Si tu aciertas, entonces una parte de mi cuerpo será la que desaparezca, ¿qué te parece?

- ¡Pero yo no vine a jugar un estúpido juego de probabilidades contigo! ¡Vine a hablar contigo! –le grito.

- Sí. –asiente tan tranquilo.- Excepto que a mí no me interesa hablar con alguien que ya no es la persona con la que pacté. Tú nuevo _"yo_", Marik, para nada me gusta.

Y no sé porque sus palabras me han dejado pasmado y sin la posibilidad de moverme. Es tan... extraño, que ni siquiera lo puedo analizar.

- ¡Pero suficiente! –amenaza.- ¡Llevemos los riesgos hasta el limite! Acierta esta vez, y no sólo recuperarás tu cuerpo sino que también contestaré tus...

Sin más, me veo en la necesidad de intervenir.

- ¡Espera! –le detengo.- ¡Olvídate de eso! Si acierto, salgo de este lugar, completo. –agrego enseguida.

Sé que he cambiado los términos pero ya no me importa, veo que el motivo por el que he venido es más que imposible.

- Pero si pierdo... –hago una pausa, aprovechándola él para continuar.

- Tu alma me pertenecerá y te irás directo al Reino de las Sombras. –me dice el Espíritu con malicia, sonando tan complacido por ello.

- Bien. –asiento sin más, y sin tomarle mucha importancia a los terminos.- Pero dejémoslo al azar.

- Sí, ese es el Marik que me gustaba. –celebra, haciendo ese gesto de encogimiento de hombros, acompañado de esa sonrisa arrogante que ya una vez le había visto hacer.

- Cómo sea. –le digo.- Decidamos el destino y la vida del otro con una moneda.

- ¿En serio? –me pregunta, sorprendido con mi decisión.

Sé que no debería llevar esto al máximo. Que es arriesgado y que mi alma pende de un hilo ante el Reino de las Sombras, pero por ahora y disculpen, pero eso no me importa.

- Sí, hagámoslo de una vez. –tanto mis palabras como mi semblante es serio y no muestra ninguna duda.

- Entonces a ello. –una última sonrisilla se posa en sus labios, trayendo con el poder de su Anillo una grande y dorada moneda.- Sin trampas. –me dice, quedando ésta en el aire para dar varias vueltas y comprobar que tiene dos signos diferentes.

- Bien, ojo egipcio. –son las últimas palabras que digo, viéndola volar para caer después ante nuestros pies con la victoria de sólo uno de nosotros.

Y es su boca la que se abre primero con su expresión malvada de siempre.

- Una lástima... –menciona, carcajeándose un par de veces antes de que la luz de su Anillo vuelva a brillar en el espacio de las sombras. Pero antes de que la luz nos ciegue, él susurra unas palabras.

Por mí parte no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. En eso, y en que la última gota ha llenado el vaso, derramando su contenido para todos lados.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Lo sé, porque he aparecido de nueva cuenta en el callejón y estoy completamente solo, sosteniendo en mi mano la moneda dorada con el ojo egipcio, la misma, que me ha dado mi libertad y no la condena hacia el Reino de las Sombras.

El lugar, donde él reina y seguirá reinando.

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Ah! Ok. Se que me ha quedado raro, pero lo estaba haciendo contrarreloj y eso no es bueno.

Pero en fin, ya iré mejorando con los indicios de ésta pareja que se me vayan revelando :D

Gracias por leer, y por sus comentarios.


End file.
